I Would Do Anything
by AnimeFanatic223
Summary: Neji and Tenten have always been together, but when they break up it leaves Tenten in pieces...then she gets a letter from someone asking her out. A turn in sudden events 3 years later leaves two lovers with a choice. KibaXTenten NejiXIno
1. Neji and Tenten

This is my 1st story…Enjoy! **_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Some might think it was friendship and some might think it was by accident, but for them…it was something more. _Much_ more.

-------------------------------

Tenten, with kunai knife in hand, ran down the dirt road and threw her weapon at the wooden target. She skidded across the dirt and waited for the cloud of dust to disappear. Without looking at the target she smirked a bit and said, "Bull's-eye."

Indeed, she had made a bull's-eye, for the kunai had struck the center of the target. Tenten was practicing her skills. She remained in her stance for a bit, then she slowly stood up and looked all around her. There were a variety of weapons scattered all over the place; the training ground and wooden targets where covered with these weapons while a few targets had only one or two weapons on them. She was incredible that was for sure.

"Alright! What's next?" she said, pulling out a scroll from her bag nearby. She unraveled it and looked at the schedule. She then looked at her watch; it was 10:33 a.m.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed. "I'm gonna be late!" Tenten wasted no time; she grabbed her bag and zoomed out of the training ground, leaving the weapons behind.

--------------------------------

Inside the gates of Konoha, there was much hustle and bustle. Why? Because, well, it was around springtime and love was in the air. Everyone, including the 5th Hokage, Tsunade was either searching for romance or going to see a movie with their dates.

"Tenten, where are you?" said Neji, impatiently. Neji stood outside of a movie theater, looking at his watch every half hour and then looking around as if he was waiting for someone. He _was_, in fact, waiting for Tenten. Those two were officially boyfriend and girlfriend just last spring, and it seemed as if it was strange enough for someone like Tenten to go out with a member of the Hyuga clan like Neji. But, no one thought it was strange at all, for some people have seen Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki together for a few weeks now.

Neji had been waiting for hours and he was just about to leave when something or some_one_ caught his eye. He called on his Byakugan and saw Tenten running from a very, very far distance - somewhere around 6 or 10 miles - towards the theater. "Finally," said Neji. "she's coming."

When Tenten arrived at the theater, she fell on her knees and breathed heavily a few times. "S-Sorry….that I'm….late…Neji-kun," she said between breaths.

"Where have you been, Tenten?" Neji exclaimed, sounding impatient.

Tenten picked herself up from the ground and explained why she was late. Neji thought it over for a while, then said, "I see…" Tenten breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Neji's hand. "Neji-kun," she said, smiling. "you don't know how much I love you." Neji didn't say anything. Instead, he embraced Tenten and ran his fingers through her soft, brown hair. Tenten blushed a little and said, "You know, the movie starts in a few minutes sooooooo….let's go get some seats before the theater fills up."

"Anything for you, Tenten-san." Neji said, softly. Neji released Tenten and, hand-in-hand with fingers entwined, they both walked into the theater and managed to get a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, who were on a double date with Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

I love cute couples:) I'll work on the 2nd chapter soon. 


	2. A Breakup and A Mystery Note

**Here's my 2nd chapter:) Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Spring goes by fast and the special spring event was taking place a week before the end of the season. Tenten just smiled and looked out her bedroom window. She was planning on a surprise for Neji and it made her giggle just thinking about it.

"Oh Neji-kun!" Tenten said as she clutched her gold, heart-shaped locket around her neck. "I can't wait until the season event comes!" Tenten kept smiling and skipped around her room. Then she looked at her alarm clock; it was almost 6:01 a.m.

"I have plenty of time until my date with Neji. I promised to meet him at his place around 7:30 a.m." she said to herself. "I guess I should get ready right now." After saying those words, she dashed off to the bathroom, grabbing her Konoha leaf headband and a set of pink clothes along the way and was ready in 20 minutes.

She looked at herself in the mirror and examined every inch of her own being, seeing if there was anything wrong or if she needed to change clothes; she was good to go! "What time is it?" She looked at her alarm clock and then picked up her watch; it was now 6:23 a.m.

"I'll just go on over there anyway." Tenten said, smiling. And in a flash, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---------------------------

The sun shone brightly in Konoha and everyone in the village was decorating the streets with springtime flowers and green ivy. All of the ninjas were helping out too! Naruto and Hinata were making flower chains for decoration. Hinata made a flower tiara and placed it on top of her head. "Hey, you look pretty Hinata!" said Naruto as he was adding a cherry blossom to the chain. Hinata blushed. "Y-You really th-think so Naruto-kun?" stammered Hinata. Naruto nodded and kissed her cheek, which caused her face to flush a very deep red and fainted. Sasuke and Sakura were in a different part of the village, stringing ivy on the buildings and planting the flowers in neat rows along the edge near the training grounds. They didn't talk for a while, then Sakura broke the silence. "Uuummmm... Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke stopped working and faced Sakura. "Hmm?" Sakura blushed for a minute and tried to think of something to say. She finally managed to get the words out and said,

"Sasuke-kun…I'm just wondering...ummm…you don't still _like_ her…do you Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was shocked and surprised at what Sakura was saying to him. He didn't want to start an argument with her so, he touched her shoulder and said, "You've asked me that question for a long time now and every time I would give you the same answer. I'm _never_ going back to her, she was never the one for me."

"Sasuke…"

"Shhh…Not another word." After saying that he wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close to his chest. Sakura blushed and giggled madly, then she broke free of his grasp and leaped onto him. Soon their lips where locked and they started to make out in on the roadside.

Meanwhile, someone was running down the road looking from left to right, trying to find someone. Neji stopped running and was catching his breath when he heard something. "Who's…. there…?" he said between breaths. He heard the leaves in the trees nearby shaking and, without looking up, said, "Tenten…. I know you're….. up there….so just come down…and we'll talk.." Tenten shot out of the tree and managed to land on her feet.

"Aaaawwwww, no fair Neji!" Tenten groaned. Neji didn't reply. "Neji-kun I know I'm late again! But, it's _not_ my fault! I just didn't reset my clocks yet!"

"Tenten-san," Neji said, in a serious tone. Tenten looked puzzled but, she just replied, "What is it Neji-kun?" Neji pointed to a bench nearby and asked, "Do you have a moment to talk?" Tenten looked at Neji, completely clueless. She then smiled and grabbed Neji's hand. "Maybe later, first I need you to close your eyes and follow me, okay?" Neji nodded and closed his eyes, then he felt himself being pulled forward and before he knew it, a few hours later, they stopped. "Okay Neji-kun! You can open your eyes now!" said Tenten, cheerfully. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. They were standing in front of a large building and the sign in front said, 'Konoha Arcade'.

"C'mon Neji! Let's go inside!"

"Okay…" When they went inside, there were lots of arcade games: pinball machines, DDR machines, photo booths, etc. There were also lots of colorful lights that would move and twirl and change colors. The song 'Beautiful Stranger' was playing in the background. Neji was amazed at the sight of the place. Tenten then tugged his arm and said, "Let's go to the DDR machines first; I have some money with me so, I guess you can say that it's on me!" She then winked and dragged him to the DDR machines before he had a chance to reply.

When they got there, Tenten placed a quarter in the slot and asked Neji if he would like to play along with her. Neji shook his head and sat at a nearby table. Tenten understood and got on the dance pad. She set the level on 'heavy mode' and started selecting the first song she would like to dance to. When she selected her song, she stared at the screen and followed the pattern. Neji was surprised when he saw how fast Tenten was going. After she completed the 1st and 2nd rounds, the song she chose to dance for the final round was her favorite song titled, 'Mr. Wonderful'. Try competing against Tenten and you would be blown right off the dance pad! She moved her feet up, down, left-right, up, up, left, left, right, up, held left-down for 2 minutes, down, up, right, right, left-right, up-down, etc.

Neji just watched her go in stunned silence. When Tenten was finished, she put in her name on the high scores list and walked over to where Neji was sitting at. She was breathing hard and sweating all over. Luckily, she brought a small towel with her just in case and wiped her face. "DAMN!! That felt _good_!!!" She hollered. Neji remained silent for the whole day even when Tenten went to get some water.

At the end of the day, Neji and Tenten walked out of the arcade. Tenten was all sweaty and tired from playing DDR all day and Neji was drinking a bottle of vodka, half-tipsy and half-sober. "Neji-kun, I'm getting worried about you…all day you've been drinking nothing but vodka - I mean - you're already on your 5th one! Tell me Neji-kun, what's wrong?" Tenten finally asked. When Neji became fully sober, he said, "Tenten-san, we need to talk." Tenten became confused and worried at the same time. 'I wonder…' she thought. They sat down at a bench and it was Neji who sighed a heavy sigh. "Tenten-san…" Neji began. "…I, well… you see,"

"Neji-kun?"

"Listen, I talked to Ino this morning and…I just found out that Ino used to date Sasuke two years ago, but he broke up with her last year to go out with Sakura."

"And…?"

"Well…Ino is heartbroken right now."

"And you're going to cheer her up?" Neji shook his head. "Then why are you bringing up Ino?" Neji was silent. Tenten put her arms around his shoulders and tried to get him to continue, but when he pulled away from her, she thought she saw a tear streak his face. Afraid of what would happen next, Tenten urged Neji once more and he continued.

"Tenten-san…. it's over between us." Tenten was struck with horror. Then she started to laugh a little and said with a half-smile, "N-Neji-kun, hehe…you're joking, right? T-Tell me you're joking." Neji looked at her for a long time and soon, he couldn't hold in his emotions. He looked down at the ground and let the tears fall. "I wish I was," Neji solemnly said. "I'm sorry Tenten-san. Truly I am." Neji stood up and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Tenten on the bench.

Tenten's eyes filled with tears, her face grew pale, her face was filled with horror, and her hands covered her mouth. She let the tears fall to the ground. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Tenten said through brokenhearted sobs. "Why?"

"Tenten-chan!" a voice called out. Tenten turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw Hinata and Naruto pass by. Hinata went over to Tenten and said in a calm voice, "Is something wrong Tenten-chan?" Tenten shook her head and wept bitterly. "It's okay Tenten-chan."

"NO! IT'S _NOT_ OKAY!! DAMN HIM!!"

"Who? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tenten remained silent. Hinata looked away for a while then said, "Naruto-kun and I are walking home together. Is it alright if we walk you home, Tenten-chan?" Tenten looked at Hinata thoughtfully and answered, "Y-Yes, Hinata-chan. I'd really love the company." Hinata smiled and helped Tenten get to her feet. Then, they joined Naruto and they started walking towards home.

-------------------------------

After a long walk, Tenten reached the door of her house, thanked Naruto and Hinata for escorting her and went inside and upstairs to her room. There, she fell on her knees, put her head on her bedspread and cried her whole heart out.

"WHY?! How could you Neji?! We promised our future together! We promised to stay together no matter what! Now you're breaking that promise we made and my heart!" she cried. "Why?...Why?..." Tenten kept sobbing and soon she cried herself to sleep in a few minutes.

Four weeks later, Tenten went to the spring event with nobody and throughout the whole event, she waited and hoped that someone would notice her. She looked among the crowd and lost hope, for there were a whole bunch of couples and no one would come to the event alone, except for herself. What she didn't notice was that someone was watching her from a distance.

Later that day, everyone went back to their houses right after the event, kissing their loved ones good-bye. All Tenten could do was watch and envy them from so far away. When she got home, though, she was surprised to see a note lying on her nightstand. Curious to know what was written in it, she picked it up and read it. The note said:

**Dear Tenten,**

**I heard about your break-up with Neji and I'm sorry to hear about that. I was kinda wondering if you're still single. I can tell you are because I've been watching you these past 4 weeks now, but I'm not so sure. The address is on the back of this note so, if you want to… just forget about Neji and find someone else. I can help you be free of your nightmares once and for all. I'll be waiting at the 'Ichiraku' or whatever you call it… that ramen bar…I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at 8:00 p.m. (Don't worry if you're late, I'll still wait 4 you.) Think about it.**

**Love, Your Secret Admirer**

Tenten's face turned red and hot; she had a secret admirer! She read it again and smiled for the first time in a _long_ time. "I'll go." she said, blushing and giggling softly.

* * *

**Cute, am I right:) Please review. And I'll make the 3rd chapter soon! –makes a peace sign and smiles-**


	3. The Blind Date

**My 3rd chapter:) I'm not going 2 put in anymore warnings to all of the Naruto couple fans to not read the chapters, it's 2 negative and I'm sorry 4 keeping all of the readers from reading this story because of them. Well, enjoy this chapter:) _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The night has gone by since Tenten first received her note from a mysterious secret admirer. It was morning on the next day and Tenten couldn't stop thinking about that note!

'_I wonder who he is._' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. She knew it wasn't her mother or father for they left Konoha to go do a mission for Tsunade, so she wondered who it was. "Who's there?" Tenten shouted. A voice on the other side of the door called out, "Tenten. It's me, Sakura!"

Tenten shot a glare at the door and leaped out of her bed. She grabbed her kunai knife on the nightstand and cautiously walked towards the door. When she got there, she opened the door and quickly moved to the side, behind the door.

"Tenten? Are you here?" said Sakura as she walked into the room. Tenten stealthily moved behind Sakura, then she threw her weapon at her causing her to almost faint. "So, you really _are_ Sakura." said Tenten. Sakura reached up and touched her face; she was bleeding from a cut, but it wasn't a serious one.

"T-T-Tenten, _don't do that!_ You really freaked me out doing that!" Sakura shouted in a half-afraid, half-angry tone. Tenten laughed. "Sorry Sakura-chan. At least I made another bull's-eye." Sakura jumped when she saw a wooden target on the wall where she was walking towards before Tenten threw the kunai. In the center of the target was Tenten's kunai knife. "Seriously Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for that. I was makin' sure that you weren't a doppelganger or anyone who would try to attack me."

Sakura smiled understanding and said, "Tenten-chan, do you have plans for today or tonight?" Tenten blushed and replied,

"Yep, well tonight anyway. I don't know about today."

"Oh really? What are you doin' tonight?" Tenten giggled for a few minutes before answering. "I am going on a date!" Sakura's eyes bulged.

"What do you mean Tenten-chan?! I thought you and..."

"Nope! I got a note last night from a secret admirer! I'm meeting him tonight at the ramen bar."

"What time?"

"Eight o' clock, I think."

"Well, good for you Tenten-chan!" Sakura made a thumbs up sign and smiled. Her inner self was throwing punches angrily, yet her face was full of confusion. '_This is so, wrong! I thought she was dating Neji!! What happened here?!_' "But are you sure you don't have plans for today?" Tenten nodded. "Well, I was wondering…. Hinata, Ino and I are going shopping, would you like to come along?" Tenten smiled and said,

"Okay, but why are you…"

"You just looked so bummed out at the spring event yesterday. Hinata and I talked about it too and, well…we just thought that we would do something nice to cheer you up. You're our friend and we don't want to see you so upset." Tenten became shocked, and then she smiled. "Thank you, Sakura." Sakura smiled. Twenty minutes later, when Tenten was ready for the day, they walked outside where Hinata and Ino were waiting and left for their shopping day.

---------------------------------

The day went by almost pretty fast. It was nighttime when the girls reached Tenten's house. "Hey Tenten! Don't you have a date tonight?" said Ino. Tenten looked at her watch; it was 9:03 p.m.

"OH-NO!!" she screamed. "I'M LATE!!!"

"Huh? Tenten's dating someone else?" questioned a very confused Hinata. Sakura and Ino nodded _hard_. "But….But…I thought she already _had_ a boyfriend."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know what happened, but maybe we should ask Tenten about it." Tenten opened the door to her house and said in a clear, firm voice, "If you want to know, Neji-kun…..he dumped me."

All three girls stood in stunned silence, mostly Ino, who at that point, ran off without anyone noticing.

Hinata dropped to the ground, knees first, then hands. "My cousin? Really?" Tenten nodded. "That's…he wouldn't! He loves you! He may not show any emotion but still, he cares about you!" Sakura nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah. That's right!"

Tenten sighed in sadness and said, "I thought so too. That Neji loved me….but four weeks ago, on the day he dumped me….I saw something that I've never seen on his face before." Sakura urged on when Tenten stopped. "I saw emotion…a combo of sadness and guilt….it was the _first_ and _only_ time that I've seen Neji with that look. He actually showed a bit of emotion that _one time_."

The girls were now confused. Tenten continued. "Neji may be emotionless, but somewhere deep within…he's just afraid to show it.

"Why am I talking about him now? And another thing! _Where's Ino?_"

The girls looked around and saw that Ino was gone. "OH FORGET IT!! I need to get ready for my date anyway!" And with that, she slammed the door and rushed up to her room to get ready, with tears starting to form in her eyes along the way.

--------------------------------

After 25 minutes had passed, Tenten came out of her house all dressed up in a pink dress, the hem touching her ankles and had no sleeves, just straps and white high-heeled shoes. She also wore her gold, heart-shaped locket around her neck. She wasn't wearing her Konoha leaf headband around her head, because she had a feeling that the person she was going to meet and date was from Konoha; she was holding the note from her secret admirer in her hands just to be sure.

"Well…here I go. 'Ichiraku's' here I come!" said Tenten bravely to herself.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata hid in a tree near Tenten's house, waiting for her to leave.

"Sakura? Why are we doing this again?" Hinata asked quietly. Sakura frowned a bit, then answered in a whispering tone, "We're doing this so that Tenten doesn't meet someone who is dangerous or would do any harm to her. I get worried about her that way. How 'bout you Hinata?"

Hinata nodded in agreement and didn't say anything as the two kunoichi (female ninja) secretly followed Tenten to her destination.

--------------------------------

Tenten felt like she had walked for hours in the dark streets of Konoha. It was 10:00 p.m. when she reached the 'Ichiraku'. She looked around the ramen bar and then at her watch.

"I should have known," said Tenten in a sad, quiet tone. "this secret admirer…whoever he is… had left after all." She looked around one last time and was about to leave when she heard a dog barking from behind the ramen bar.

She wondered if a dog got loose or if it _was_ a dog, she wanted to know who's dog it was. She didn't have to wonder for long, though. As if on cue, a small, white dog ran around a corner of the bar and leaped on top of Tenten, knocking her down and started giving her slobbery kisses on her face.

"Hey! Hey! Hee hee! S-Stop that!!" Tenten yelled while laughing. "Hahaha… okay, okay th-that's enough..!..C-Cut it out..hahaha!" When the dog finally stopped the wet kisses, it stared at her and sniffed her for a while. Then, it started to bark in the same direction it ran from and bounded off in that direction. Tenten wiped her face with a napkin from a dispenser on the counter and started to think.

'What…the…hell? What was _that_ for? Maybe it's just happy to see me or something. But I wonder…' She heard the dog bark again, but _this time_ she heard someone else.

"Akamaru! What's gotten into you? Why are so excited?" a voice said. Tenten moved close to where the voice was coming from. She then grew nervous, in fact, she was so nervous that she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I am soooo sorry! I wasn't looking where…" she started to say. She was at a loss for words when she saw who she bumped into.

"Oh my…"

"Tenten? What are you…"

"Doing out here? I'm trying to find out who wrote this note to me. What about you, Kiba?" Yep. It was Kiba alright. His guess was as good as Tenten's when she mentioned the note she had. "Wait a second Tenten… can I see that note real quick?" Kiba asked.

Tenten nodded and handed the note to him. He looked at it for a while, then looked at the back; he smirked and said, "I kept my promise, didn't I?" Tenten was dumbstruck.

"What?!"

"I wrote the note Tenten. I waited for you even though you were late."

"B-B-But….I didn't see you! I thought…"

"That I left? No. I was behind the bar, waiting for you."

"Really? No foolin'?" Kiba nodded and his dog, Akamaru barked happily. Tenten was speechless! She wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She flinched when Kiba reached out and touched her hair. Sensing her discomfort, he smiled and told her not to worry, then he removed a couple of bands that where tied in her hair and watched as Tenten's hair flowed for the first time. Her hair was long, stopping between her shoulder blades and it was shiny, too. Tenten was too frozen to notice this until she saw a few strands of her hair on her shoulder.

"Oh! Um… I don't wear my hair like this, Kiba."

"I think you should." Kiba said, calmly. "It makes you look pretty and innocent in a few ways." Those words made Tenten blush. Soon, Tenten smiled a small smile. When Kiba asked her if she would like to go out with him, she screamed, "YES!". Pretty soon, she leaned on his chest, and as if on cue, she kissed him and he kissed her back.

* * *

**Like I've said, 'I _love_ cute couples!:)' Please review and let me know wat u think. I'll make chapter 4 soon! I've also made changes to the 1st and 2nd chapters, please read and review. :)  
**


End file.
